Surprise pour jeune diplômé chanceux
by MissNine
Summary: Séquelle de "Lendemain de soirée" Naruto a obtenu son diplôme de fin d'étude et Sasuke lui réserve une surprise pour marquer le coup. Pourquoi ne pas jouer les polissons et ravir son amant d'une façon plus ... ludique? One-shot, yaoi


**Bonjour bonjour, **

**Alors voilà une séquelle de "Lendemain de soirée", juste parce que j'ai eu de bonnes reviews sur cet OS précédent et que j'ai donc décidé de faire une "suite". **

**Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier tout(es) ceux/celles qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage sur la fic' précédente. **

**Et en petit plus à celle qui m'a dit qu'elle avait du mal à lire à cause des blocs ~ j'ai fait attention et espacé cette fois-ci ;D**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira (:**

**Bonne lecture ~**

**MissNine**

••••

POV Sasuke

Un an.

Ca fait maintenant un an que nous sommes ensemble. Naruto et moi.

Je dois dire que l'année passée a sûrement été une des plus belles de ma vie. Principalement parce que je peux profiter au quotidien et sans restriction aucune de mon blond. Oh bien-sûr il y à eu des disputes et il y en aura encore mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Il nous a fallu un peu de temps pour trouver notre rythme, notre convenance dans cette relation, pour prendre nos marques mais nous y sommes arrivés et aujourd'hui nous profitons pleinement. Naruto a encore réussi à me faire changer, en bien toujours. En effet désormais il arrive à organiser quelques soirées avec ses amis et moi sans que ça ne tourne au pugilat ou qu'il y ait une ambiance de merde. Il faut dire que nous avons tous mis de l'eau dans notre vin afin que tout se passe au mieux, pour la personne que nous avons en commun. Le plus gros scandale qu'il y ait c'était vers nos deux mois au crétin et moi, alors que Peste rose et Peste blonde cherchaient toujours à nous séparer. Cela avait éclaté quand un soir j'ai lâché en criant que Naurto était à moi et qu'il fallait arrêter de se coller à lui comme des chiennes en chaleur. Elles avaient paru offusquées mais, à ma plus grande surprise, tous s'étaient rangés de mon avis, Naruto comme ses autres amis présents. Ils avaient dit aux filles ce qu'ils pensaient de la situation et ma Dobe avait lâché que de toute façon jamais il ne me tromperait ni ne me quitterait pour l'une d'elles, qu'il était pleinement satisfait avec moi. Et qu'il était amoureux.

Cette dernière phrase m'avait tiré un rougissement gênant et j'avais alors fui vers la cuisine sous les rires moqueurs et amusés de Kiba qui m'avait capté. Naruto m'avait rejoint quelques instants après et, pour le plus grand malheur des autres, il m'avait prouvé encore une énième et jouissive fois qu'il m'aimait de la plus charnelle des façons. Si parfois Naruto et moi ( plus moi en fait ) étions gênés avec des mots ou n'arrivions pas à nous faire comprendre l'un de l'autre nous recourions alors à la méthode tactile: nous faisions l'amour. Cela était différent à chaque fois, selon ce que nous voulions communiquer à travers cet acte. Et c'est à chaque fois ... merveilleusement bon. Si un jour j'ai un doute au sujet de Naruto je peux être sûr que je saurais tout de la manière dont il me touche et m'embrasse. Je suis fier d'avoir ce genre de relation avec lui, notre amitié fusionnelle ayant abouti à quelque chose de profond et de chaleureux. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser on ne vit pas ensemble. C'est encore trop tôt pour nous deux, nous aimons jouir de la liberté que vivre chacun de son côté nous apporte. Ca ne nous empêche pas bien-sûr de nous offrir le luxe de passer quelques jours chez l'un ou chez l'autre, d'une seule nuit à une semaine. Jamais plus ou très rarement. Car lui comme moi sommes encore dans nos études. Dans la même fac', oui oui. D'ailleurs, si moi j'ai encore le temps et de nombreux examens et révisions avant d'avoir mon diplôme et mes validations d'acquis, Naruto lui a fini. Il a passé son examen final, celui qui décidait de sa réussite et de son diplôme, il y à deux semaines. Et il a eu les résultats la semaine dernière.

Il l'a eu. Il l'a fait. Après des révisions acharnées avec moi ainsi que seul il a finalement cartonné et a décroché son diplôme. Honnêtement, et même si je ne lui dis pas bien qu'il le sache, je suis fier de lui. Parce que faut avouer que depuis l'année dernière il n'a pas toujours été très sérieux. Le crétin a énormément fait la fête, abusé de l'alcool de nombreuses fois, est même devenu un habitué de l'Icha Icha Paradise, une des boîtes de nuit du centre-ville. Nous nous sommes pas mal disputés également à ce sujet, je lui reprochais à l'époque de trop s'abandonner aux loisirs et de ne pas assez se consacrer à ses études. Nous étions restés fâchés quelques temps puisqu'il m'avait répondu hargneusement que je n'étais pas sa mère et qu'il profitait de sa jeunesse, qu'il ne voulait pas être comme moi. Je lui en ait beaucoup voulu, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour moi, qu'il était le seul qui m'avait vraiment appris à me lâcher et à décompresser. Ces jours-là mon frère a été là pour moi. Itachi m'avait écouté, pendant un moment, alors que je déblatérais tout ce qui me tracassais: nos disputes avec Naruto, son abus d'alcool, la peur qu'il aille voir ailleurs à cause de ça, qu'il loupe ses partiels, toussa toussa. Il m'avait réconforté comme il pouvait, patiemment, conscient que je ne m'étais jamais livré à lui de cette manière. J'en avais eu honte par la suite, étant sûr de l'avoir gêné. Mais il m'avait dit que je passais avant tout, que lui se sentait enfin utile, qu'il pouvait avoir son rôle de grand-frère. Tout cela m'avait tiré un sourire et j'avais eu droit alors à la fameuse pichenette sur le front à laquelle j'avais droit étant petit.

Après ça j'avais tout de même laissé Naruto faire le premier pas et s'excuser, je lui en voulais toujours. Nous êtions restés embrouillés pendant deux semaines. Il en avait mis une de plus à venir me voir. Il s'était excusé platement, m'avait dit que je n'avais pas totalement tort et qu'il allait ralentir tout ça. J'avais eu ce que je voulais, je voulais juste qu'il fasse attention, pas le brider et il l'avait compris. Ces trois semaines d'absence et de tensions nous avaient valu une réconcialiation brûlante sur l'oreiller, ma Dobe se ré-appropriant mon corps et moi remettant ma marque sur lui. Ce petit geste, cette marque, était toute bête en fait. Puérile, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il s'agissait juste de suçons que je faisais à Naruto, là où c'était bien voyant, pour que ceux voulant mettre le grappin dessus ( et même ceux ne voulant pas ) sache qu'il était déjà pris. Car l'abruti blond ne faisait qu'embellir avec le temps et même s'il m'affirmait que cela faisait pareil pour moi je n'en démordais pas. J'étais quand même assez jaloux et possessif. Cela faisait d'ailleurs bien rire Yahiko, qui n'arrêtait pas de nous comparer mon frère et moi. Hmpf, nous ne sommes pas des Uchiwa pour rien, non mais. Tout ça pour dire que finalement, après maint déboire sentimentaux ou non, il avait son diplôme de fin de session. Il pouvait désormais éxercer le métier pour lequel il avait choisi d'étudier. Depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle plus que réjouissante il avait fêté ça avec ses parents, avec ses amis, avec ses camarades de session, etc. Avec un peu tout le monde. Sauf moi. Et comme je voulais marqué le coup je lui avais préparé une petite surprise ...

J'avais dit à Naruto hier que j'avais réservé pour ce soir un dîner dans un des grands restaurants de la ville et qu'il fallait donc qu'il se mette sur son 31. Je n'avais pas pu résister, il est tellement ... tellement ... tellement sexy dans un costume sans cravate ni papillon, avec les premiers boutons de la chemise ouverte, tout de sombre vêtu avec seulement la-dite chemise blanche. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois habillé ainsi, à un mariage il y à plusieurs mois, le mariage d'un de ses cousins je crois, je ne me souviens plus très bien. Et j'avais fantasmé toute la soirée, résistant difficilement à l'envie de le tripoter ou de l'emmener dans un coin pour le chauffer et l'amener à me faire subir les derniers outrages. BREF, j'avais dit à l'idiot de se vêtir correctement donc. Et pour parfaire mon invitation et ma surprise, je lui avais aussi demandé de venir me chercher le fameux soir chez moi. Ainsi, tout était prêt et j'avais eu largement le temps de tout préparer comme il faut ... Quelques heures avant l'arrivée de mon prince charmant ( ouhlala, faut vraiment que tu te repernnes en main Sasuke, t'es en train de virer cul-cul mon pauvre garçon ) j'avais donc TOUT préparé. Ce qui incluait la déco de mon salon et ma propre personne. J'avais un petit moment de gêne devant un des accessoires destiné au bon déroulement de cette soirée mais c'était vite passé en imaginant la réaction du destinataire de ma surprise. Et il n'allait pas être déçu, kufufu.

A 20 heures précises, j'avais entendu la sonnette de chez moi. Je l'attendais et je ne mis donc pas longtemps à lui ouvrir. Et, Kami-sama, la tête qu'il a fait vallait bien tous les efforts que j'avais fait. Incapable de prononcer un mot, il entra donc et comprit que je n'avais aucunement réservé dans un quelconque restaurant du centre. En effet devant lui et ses yeux surpris bien que réchauffés par le sourire doux qu'il arborait, se trouvait mon salon redécoré pour l'occasion. Pas de lumières vives mais des bougies placées un peu partout afin de conférer une ambiance intime et chaude à la pièce; de larges coussins moelleux disposés au sol autour de la table basse pour le confort; une bougie parfumée sur un des meubles, bougie au parfum aphrodisiaque d'après ce que disait la boîte; bref, tout avait été étudié et fait afin que la soirée reste dans leur mémoire. J'étais à ce moment-là à côté de lui et souriat en coin.

- Alors? avais-je demandé d'un ton bas et chaud.

- C'est mille fois mieux que le restau' ...

Il m'avait répondu avec un grand sourire et un air de gosse heureux. J'étais satisfait. J'avais réussi mon coup et il n'avait pas encore tout vu. Approchant de lui afin de nouer doucement mes bras autour de son cou, le blond en profita pour me reluquer de haut en bas.

- Et ... qu'est-ce qui se cache sous ton peignoir ... ?

Il avait demandé ça d'une telle façon que j'avais simplement envie d'enlever le-dit peignoir tout de suite pour lui montrer. Mais je me repris bien vite et le regardait avec des yeux pétillants tout en lui répondait d'un ton joueur.

- Tu verras ça après le repas.

Naruto avait pris une moue boudeuse, moue bien vite partie quand je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser langoureux. Nous détachâmes un moment après et je prenais sa main pour l'entraîner à s'installer dans les coussins.

- J'arrive j'apporte le repas.

Je ralliais donc la cuisine pour prendre l'entrée ainsi que la bouteille de saké que j'avais également prévue, le tout dans un grand plateau afin de ne pas faire trois tonnes d'allers-retours à la cuisine, la base étant déjà installé sur la table basse. J'apportais donc le tout et m'installais en face de lui, souriant et nous servant. J'avais pris chez un traiteur étranger plusieurs parts de ce qu'il semblait être un gâteau de crêpes et de crudités. C'était français de ce que m'avait dit la vendeuse et ça avait l'air frais et léger. Parfait pour notre dîner en tête-à-tête. Je servais également à tout deux une coupelle de saké avant de trinquer avec lui et la boire cul-sec. A cet instant nous riâmes ensemble avant de nous mettre à discuter, de tout et de rien, Naruto tentant espièglement par moment de me sous-tirer des infos sur ce que j'avais encore prévu pour la suite. Je ne divulguais rien de rien et continuais de manger tranquillement, n'étant pas préssé par le temps. Le repas se déroula ainsi, sereinement, troublé seulement par mes nécéssaires allers-retours dans la cuisine pour chaque fois aller chercher le reste de la nourriture prévue. Car je savais qu'une part du bien-être de mon homme passait par son estomac, alors je m'atelais à le lui remplir correctement. Nous finîmes donc tous les deux dans les coussins, repus, et la bouteille de saké vide. L'alcool et la bougie aphrodisiaque faisant leurs effets, des rougeurs me montèrent vite aux joues et vis les yeux de mon blond se remplir de convoitise et d'envie, sentiments partagès alors que je le dévorais des yeux.

Avec tout le charme et la prestance animale qu'il dégageait en cet instant, il se mit à quatre pattes et avança jusqu'à moi, posant ses lèvres dans mon cou alors qu'il se mettait à genoux et me mettait sur le canapé dans mon dos, finissant ainsi entre mes jambes. Ses mains paressaient sur moi de la plus délicieuse des manières, me caressant et m'occasionnant des frissons sur tout le corps. Haletant, nos langues entremêlées dans un baiser dévorant à l'arrière-goût de saké et du dessert aux pommes que nous avions mangé, nous nous échauffions de plus en plus, mon bassin ondulant et se frottant doucement contre celui de Naruto, aussi réveillé que le mien semblait-il. Il voulut dénouer mon peignoir mi-long mais je l'en empêchais, le faisant grogner alors que je le tirais et le poussais pour qu'il s'assoit à son tour dans le sofa de cuir sombre, me glissant au sol et entre ses jambes. Je prenais la tâche plaisante de l'effeuiller tranquillement, de le taquiner. Je le caressais sans cesse, mes gestes ne se départissant pas de leur langueur et de leur douceur, provoquant les mêmes frissons que j'avais moi-même eut un peu plus tôt. Ma bouche parcourait également sa peau, passant sur chaque parcelle nouvellement découverte. Mon crétin finit nu bien entendu et je l'admirais un instant, lui et son sexe dressé pour moi, qui semblait m'appelait. Avec un sourire gourmand et après une oeillade enflammée, je me penchais pour poser ma bouche sur la turgescence bouillante, y mettant bien vite la langue afin de lui procurer toutes les sensations possibles.

Je le titillais, l'excitais un moment avant de finalement le prendre en bouche comme il se doit. Je prenais alors mon temps, alternant vas-et-vient lents et plus ou moins rapides, succions appuyées et et effleurements légers. Les grognements et soupirs de plaisir qui arrivaient à mes oreilles me ravissaient, c'était un réel plaisir de le savoir dans cet état grâce à mes bons soins. Mais, comme d'habitude, il ne tint pas longtemps avant de me tirer doucement par la nuque pour me faire comprendre d'arrêter. Oh non, je sais ce que vous pensez, il n'allait pas jouir non. En fait, s'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais comprise très vite pendant les débuts de notre relation c'est que Naruto n'avait jamais la patience de tenir dans ma bouche jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il fallait à tous les coups qu'il m'arrête pour se loger dans mon corps et pouvoir ainsi pleinement prendre son pied. Je lui faisais trop d'effet apparemment, kufufu. Grand bien lui en fasse, il ne savait pas à quel point je réagissais fortement à son contact. Il me fit donc relever afin que je me mète à califourchon sur lui, commençant de suite à défaire mon peignoir, parlant d'une voix rauque, basse et largement noyé de désir brut.

- Sasuke ... t'imagines même pas ... à quel point je veux m'enfouir en toi, te prendre jusqu'à te faire jouir ... Putain ... !

Je ne répondais pas, bien trop pris à geindre doucement sous les caresses qu'il m'offrait. Nous frissonnâmes tout deux quand nos érections se rencontrèrent, sans barrière entre elles deux. Un sourire carnassier prit place sur les lèvres de mon petit-ami à ce moment-là et, bien que le peignoir soit à présent enlevé, il ne vit rien de spécial. Non, sa surprise était ailleurs et c'est quand, impatient, il glissa deux doigts près de mon intimité il écarquilla les yeux. Je souriais comme pas permis, fier de moi et je n'eus pas le temps de faire un geste avant qu'il me porte rapidement afin de me mettre les fesses en l'air, les bras appuyés sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Je le sentais alors toucher le bout du plug qui se trouvait présentement enfoui en moi.

- Oh ... bordel ...

Enfiévré, je creusais le dos afin de lui tendre plus amplement ma croupe sous son regard et son visage échaudés, lui occasionnant un accroc dans sa respiration avant qu'il ne prenne le bout sorti du plug anal et ne se mette à le faire doucement aller et venir.

- Hmmm ...

Je n'avais pu retenir ce gémissement. J'avais le jouet depuis maintenat plusieurs heures en moi et il m'avait sans cesse titiller, effleurant ma prostate à chaque fois que je bougeais, me préparant à la suite prochaine. Je savais que ma Dobe voulait tenter quelques trucs avec ce genre de choses alors j'en avais profité pour exaucer un de ses souhaits, l'idée ne me paraîssant pas mauvaise du tout. Il continuait de le bouger, attisant mon désir et le sien aussi, nous poussant tous les deux à en vouloir plus, beaucoup plus. Quelques instants plus tard, je le sentais qui retirait avec une lenteur le sadique le plug de mon corps afin de le jeter plus loin. J'étais dès alors attiré sur ses cuisses pour le chevaucher encore une fois.

- J'en peux plus Sas' ...

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, lâchais-je d'une voix où suintait l'envie, prends-moi!

Nous étions tout deux à bout, le jouet et toute la soirée ayant fait son effet. Je me plaçais rapidement, en même temps que lui, et il me pénétrait alors d'un long coup de rein, jusqu'au bout. Un long gémissement, commun à nous deux, sortit de nos gorges alors que le plaisir prenait place et commençait déjà à ravager nos bas-ventre. Nous n'attendîmes pas plus pour nous mettre à bouger. Tout était désordonné, enflammé, passionnel. Amoureux. C'était bestial mais notre amour transparaissait quand même. Et c'était jouissif. J'entendais nos souffles hâchés, nos coeurs en train de battre à tout rompre. J'étais accroché à sa nuque, prenant mon pied comme jamais et m'atelant à lui offrir le même plaisir en me resserrant par à-coups autour de lui, plusieurs fois de suite. Cela signa sa perte et la mienne aussi. Naruto donna encore quelques coups de rein superbement bien dirigés, pile sur ma prostate, avant de se déverses en moi, sa mâchoire se refermant sur mon cou pour étouffer son exclamation de plaisir. Quant à moi, à peine je sentais sa délivrance en moi que je jouissais à mon tour, mon orgasme ravageant mes sens et me faisant me cambrer à l'extrême, un long cri à la forme du prénom de mon amant retentissant dans la maison. Nous nous stoppâmes tout deux afin de nous calmer doucement, encore tremblant du plaisir reçu. J'entendis la voix de Naruto accompagné d'un rire léger.

- Tu ... es un génie. C'était génial.

Je souriais alors tendrement et posais un baiser sur ses lèvres, savourant encore le fait de le sentir en moi.

- Je suis content que ton cadeau te plaise alors.

Après ça nous nous embrassâmes encore pendant de longues minutes avant de nous bouger un peu. Juste pour rejoindre ma chambre en fait. Et continuer à faire l'amour, pendant toute la nuit. Le plug ne servit pas qu'une seule fois d'ailleurs, mon crétin trouvant toujours de nouvelles manières de me titiller avec. J'adore son ingéniosité en matière de sexe.

En tout cas, mission réussie. Cadeau validé.

••••

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez encore une fois aimé (:**

**Une 'tite review au passage? o/**

**Bye ~**


End file.
